dawn_of_the_renegadefandomcom-20200214-history
Sword Skills
Mod added by: Sword Skills Mod Sword skills are abilities obtained through magical skill orbs found in dungeons. They also have a very low chance of being dropped by any enemy. By right clicking the orb you can learn the sword skill. After learning a sword skill, you can assign the menu to a key and open it to view how to use each sword skills and what skills you obtained. Sword skills are not lost on death and most require locking on to activate. Upon spawning in a new world, you obtain the basic technique. The obtainable sword skills are as follows: Basic Sword Technique Activation: Default key is X; must be looking at a target Effect: Locks view on to target, can no longer use mouse to free look Exhaustion: None Notes: While locked on to a target, * Tab changes to the next target * Rctrl may be used to block in addition to RMB * Up arrow may be used in addition to LMB to perform a standard attack * Deactivate by pressing X once more, or by killing everything in sight * Each attack contributes to your current Combo; as the Combo gets bigger, so does your damage! Armor Break Activation: Charge up by holding the attack key; the skill will trigger when the charge is sufficient Effect: This powerful blow ignores target's armor value when inflicting damage Exhaustion: Moderate (2.0F minus 0.1F per level) Damage: Same as a normal attack, including enchantment bonuses, but ignoring the target's armor Charge Time: 20 ticks minus one tick per level Dash Attack Activation: Attack while blocking with a sword Effect: Charges towards target, inflicting minor damage and knocking the target back Exhaustion: Moderate (1.0F minus 0.1F per level) Damage: 4 + level Notes: - Standing too close to the target will not build up enough momentum to cause any damage Dodge Activation: Double-tap left or right to dodge in that direction Effect: Quickly dodge out of the way of incoming attacks Exhaustion: Very Low (0.05F) Chance to Dodge: 0.1F per level plus a time bonus of up to 0.2F Notes: - The amount of time during which the player is considered 'dodging' increases with skill level - Can be configured to activate with a single tap only when using the arrow keys Ending Blow Activation: Forward, forward, and attack during combo Effect: Build up combo momentum and then finish off your enemy with a decisive strike, gaining bonus xp if successful or becoming flat-footed if not Damage: +(level * 20) percent Duration of vulnerability: 45 - (level * 5) ticks Exhaustion: 2.0F - (level * 0.1F) XP Bonus: level + (value between 1 and the opponent's last remaining health) Special: - May only be used after two or more consecutive strikes on the same target - Slaying an opponent with this move grants additional experience - Failure to slay the target results in not being able to attack for the duration Leaping Blow Activation: Jump while blocking Effect: Upon landing, unleashes a devastating AoE attack that damages all in its path in addition to temporarily causing weakness Exhaustion: High (2.0F minus 0.1F per level) Damage: Base sword damage, plus 1.0F per level, plus weakness for (50 + (10 * level)) ticks Notes: - Range and area of effect increase with level. - Damage caused by Leaping Blow contributes only to Combo damage, not size. Mortal Draw Activation: While empty-handed and locked on, hold the block key and attack Effect: The art of drawing the sword, or Battoujutsu, is a risky but deadly move, capable of inflicting deadly wounds on unsuspecting opponents with a lightning-fast blade strike Exhaustion: Very High (3.0F minus 0.2F per level) Damage: Inflicts double damage when successful Duration: Window of attack opportunity is (level + 2) ticks Notes: - Only works as a counterattack, so it must be timed according to your opponent's strike - The first sword found in the action bar will be used for the strike; plan accordingly - There is a 1.5s cooldown between uses, representing re-sheathing of the sword Parry Activation: Double-tap back / down Effect: Parries an incoming blow when being attacked; cannot parry unarmed attacks. Exhaustion: Low (0.3F minus 0.02F per level) Chance to Disarm: 0.1F per level plus a timing bonus of up to 0.2F Notes: - Successfully parrying an attack will knock the aggressor back slightly, even if not disarmed - For players of equal parry skill, chance to disarm is determined solely by timing - Can be configured to activate with a single tap only when using the arrow keys Rising Cut Activation: Jump while sneaking and attack Effect: Rising slash flings enemy upward, inflicting standard sword damage, providing the opportunity for a second strike, and likely inflicting fall damage as well Range: 2 + level blocks Exhaustion: 3.0F - (level * 0.2F) Special: May only be used while locked on to a target Spin Attack Activation: Press left then right or right then left and hold both until spin attack commences Effect: A devastating spinning attack hits every enemy in a 360 degree arc Range: Hits enemies within 3 blocks, plus 0.5 blocks per level Exhaustion: Very High (3.0F minus 0.2F per level) Notes: If using the arrow keys, only one key (left or right arrow key) needs to be held to activate, and the spin will be in that direction Super Spin Attack Activation: Automatic while performing a regular Spin Attack and at full health; quickly tap attack to continue spinning Effect: Same as the regular spin attack, but you can spin up to one extra time per level Range: Adds an additional 0.5 blocks per level above and beyond regular Spin Attack range Exhaustion: Same as the spin attack, applied each spin Sword Break Activation: Double-tap back while blocking Effect: A fierce block that is capable of destroying the opponent's blade Exhaustion: High (2.0F minus 0.1F per level) Damage: Up to 90 durability damage to the opponent's held item (15 * (level + 1)) Duration: Time allowed before skill fails is 2 ticks at level 1, up to 8 ticks at max level Notes: - Only works when being attacked by an enemy holding an item - Has no effect other than blocking the attack if the attacker's held item can not be damaged - Must release the block key in between uses